supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
War with Zaark/Roleplay
By Night and PG Info Many years have passed sense the attack on Kashin by the ruthless monsters. Ace's family and friends were all killed, so Ace had nothing left. Meanwhile, in Zaark, the leader of the village got notified of Kashin getting destroyed and that a kid from there was moving into his village. Aerin was beginning to take some interest about Ace and when Ace arrived at Zaark he began to make allies for the years he was in the village. Five years of peace was broken as the monsters began an assault on the village of Zaark. As Ace saw his friends get slaughtered, Ace began to get angry. He uses this blood red power to whip out all the monsters along with some of the people. With the village in ruins, Ace begins his hunt for revenge. RP Characters Ace (Night) Aerin (PG) Karishad (Edme) Aiyana (Edme) N (Ftag) Soul (Forge) Wikstrom (Forge) In Država... Ace hid in the trees as he spotted a monster a few feet away from him. "I can't kill this thing alone" he said to himself.νύχτα 22:01, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, a happy fox jumped around. He noticed Ace in the trees. He started waving and shouting at the top of his lungs, "Hey there!" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Be quiet" Ace whispered a bit loudly, the monster turned around to hear where the yelling was coming from.νύχτα 15:12, November 14, 2013 (UTC) N snuck behind the tree. Ftaghn Talk 03:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, sorry!" Karishad said loudly yet again. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Soul appeared behind the tree, as he walked silently out of a portal and the portal closed. He spoke through the mind to N. "What is going on here?"--Johnson ace (talk) 08:05, November 16, 2013 (UTC) "A noble pokemon i see!" cried Wikstrom, walking over to Absol.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:24, November 16, 2013 (UTC) N facepalmed. The monsters attacked. Ftaghn Talk 15:27, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Ace shot his power at one of the monsters.νύχτα 20:24, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Wikstrom looked at N. "You there! You look like a pokemon trainer!" meanwhiile, Soul was trying to communicate to Wikstrom, telling him to stop talking.--Johnson ace (talk) 21:48, November 16, 2013 (UTC) "Pokémon? What's Pokémon? Is that a type of sushi?" Karishad asked Wikstrom. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif :::: "I see that this is not the pokemon world i am in...I might have entered the wrong portal. Pokemon are amazing creatures with incredible powers. I myself am famous for being yee elite four member. I could show you a pokemon battle if you wanted. This boy, looks rather familar, a pokemon trainer i sense he is." And Wikstrom pointed to N.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ace jumped back to Karishad and Wikstrom.νύχτα 11:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) "Stop talking like that." N was fed up with Wikstrom, possibly because he was being savagely attacked by a monster. Ftaghn Talk "So you want to see what a pokemon is like eh?" He took out a poke ball and looked at it. Then Soul came along. "I am a pokemon" said Soul through the mind of Karishad.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC) "You ruined the moment strange creature." Replied Wikstrom --Johnson ace (talk) 18:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry, i did not know i was such a horrible monster!" said Soul,coolly. He could hear Wikstrom say "That does it!" in the background. He through a poke ball out and Probopass came out. --Johnson ace (talk) 18:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC) The monsters saw Soul and the other then started running toward them.νύχτα 14:47, November 21, 2013 (UTC) (I love being pickd up early :3) Aerin, seeing the monster, hid behind a tree. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:40, November 21, 2013 (UTC) (The activity progress of the members here...strange.Oh well.) "Use power gem!" Shouted Wikstrom. Probopass shot a thick, brown beam towards Soul. Soul doged it and used psycho cut. Probopass was only damaged a little from this attack. "Silly creature." mocked Wikstrom," Probopass is a defensive pokemon. It is capable of taking many hits!" Soul listened but at the same time took notice of his surroundings. He thought he could hear strange noises. --Johnson ace (talk) 19:57, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Soul was full of rage. He used Shadow claw on probopass, which damaged Probopass a lot. Then, Soul mega evolved and in rage, used flamethrower, burning probopass. Probopass's head was on fire and fell to the ground. "I do not know what to say..." He turned to Karishad. "I was supposed to show you a pokemon...This is a pokemon!" He bowed towards Soul. "Noble battle brave one. You are a true warrior."--Johnson ace (talk) 20:15, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay